The Romantic Moment...Gone Wrong Part 1
THE ROMANTIC MOMENT…GONE WRONG Spyro, and Sparx are sitting round a campfire on the hilltop looming above the Valley of Avalar, with Sparx and Cynder opposite Spyro with Cynder Trying to get some sleep. “Oh, I can’t get to sleep!” Cynder Cried “Then close your eyes.” Comforted Spyro, “I will keep watch tonight.” “Well that’s a good sign because Spyro loves you Cynder.” Blurted Sparx “I know,” murmured Cynder with her eyelids closing, “Wait what!” Cynder’s head jolted upright. “He loves you” Repeated Sparx. “Spyro... Is this true? “Ooh… lovey, lovey.” Mocked Sparx “Go away Sparx!” Says Cynder furiously. “Fine then but when I come back with a belly full of moths…” Sparx murmures while slowly flying towards the forest “So Spyro is what Sparx said true?” Cynder queried. “Um well... “ “Spyro …?” Enquires Cynder. Spyro mutters under his breath. “Spyro...?” Cynder Repeats. Spyro mutters under his breath again. “Spyro do you love me?” “Yes. “ Spyro Sighs, “Well come here then.” Cynder ordered cheerfully. “Why.” “Just come here Spyro” “Ok, Coming.” Spyro pads around to Cynder’s side of the campfire. “Come here Spyro. I don’t want Sparx to se...Hear this.” Spyro walks till he is a metres distance from Cynder ”What is it you are going to tell me?” “Spyro, I have always wanted to tell this but I didn’t know how, and we never really had the time so...” Cynder leans forwards and kisses Spyro, “There now you know how I feel.” Sparx whoops and flies up to the mountainside where Spyro and Cynder were and cheers. “Yay I got another golden moth!” Cynder whispers to Spyro. “Dont give him any clue to what just happened.” “I Won’t.” He whispered back. “What are you two whispering about? Something that I don’t know about going on between you two? Sparx jeered. “Yes, In fact, there is.” Spyro answered. “Spyro...” Warned Cynder “We were planning to do this...” Spyro pounces on Sparx and pins him down. “Now that I have you…Why were you so rude?” Spyro Queried. “I was rushing up here to say two things,” Explained Sparx. “One, I got me another Golden Moth. And Two... A Pack of hungry wolves are coming to hunt you guys.“ “Great way to ruin the moment.” Cynder Muttered under her breath. “What was that Cynder?” Asked Sparx “Nothing” “Oh really, Cynder?” “Look Sparx and Cynder, we really need to get back home before he wolves get us and with you not being able to fight, Sparx, we are at a serious disadvantage.” “You wouldn’t let the wolves get to me.” Claimed Sparx. “I am already being tempted” Proclaimed Cynder “Wait, couldn’t you tell them this is your territory or something because your usually listened to by wild animals?” Enquired Spyro while keeping an eye on the forest. Sparx rolls his eyes. ”Yes...of course. I could go over to an extraordinarily large pack of over one hundred wolves and tell them to shove it for one awesome dragonfly me. “ “Wow,” Cynder Marvels and suddenly stands alert, “Wait a second did you say, One Hundred, wolves. Are you sure Dragon? Did you accidently add a zero to that number, because one hundred wolves here in the Valley of Avalar is probably the biggest number of wolves in one pack ever recorded? Usually a pair will be found, but one hundred is too much. “You probably ate a bad moth.” Spyro agreed, “Cynder Is probably...wait listen.” A huge moaning cry is heard in the forest below. “Someone needs help, come on Cynder.” Exclaims Spyro as he gets ready to fly. “Stop!” Sparx called after Spyro, “That was no cry. That was the pack howling and, from the sound, they're nearby.” End of Part one